


Best Friends Still Fight

by Ryzya



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fights, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, That Lead To Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryzya/pseuds/Ryzya
Summary: Link’s not usually petty, and especially not with Rhett, seeing as they’ve promised to talk to each other if they ever had feelings like this. Hell, does that still even stand now? It’s not like he’s actually talked to his friend in what feels like forever, why would it?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Best Friends Still Fight

**Author's Note:**

> If you're triggered at all by rage, raised voices, or aggressive physical contact please do not continue.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy.

It was twelve o’clock, and Link’s eyes were burning out of his skull after looking at his screen for the past twelve hours. With a heavy sigh, he let his head fall into his hands, and dug his knuckles into his eyes, rubbing so hard he saw flowing colours and stars. He hadn’t been able to sleep well for the past week, because his mind wouldn’t stop running, between the video ideas the crew bounced off of him, to the event that he is supposed to be attending next week. His anxious brain had trouble dealing with too many stressful things at once; and he knew this about himself. Yet here he was. At twelve am, sitting in his and Rhett’s office, working.

Link stood up from his desk, the roll of the old wheels the only sound in the quiet office. He sauntered over to the window and looked out, seeing street lights, and cars flying by. The sky was dark but the city was alive, and people were out. Like they always were here. He couldn’t help but feel retrospective, as his mind wandered to the past. Good times that he and Rhett shared were lighting up his brain so often lately that he felt insane. Probably why he was trying to distract himself through work – to an unhealthy extent. But it was the only thing that could actually make his mind shut up.

Rhett met someone new. Someone that he wants to hang out with a lot. And Link is okay with that. It was a girl, her name was Jessie. Link had met her before, not against his will, he wanted to meet her, because Rhett found someone new, and she made him happy, and all Link wanted was for Rhett to be happy. It wasn’t a lie, he cared about his friend a lot, and was glad. He deserves love.

Link ran a sweaty hand through his hair, and decided to take a walk around the studio. He wanted to try to clear his head, for the millionth time. Or maybe this time would be the one where he’d finally come to terms with the fact that his friend was probably going to drift away from him, and they would never be as close as they were before now. Another sigh passed his lips as he walked to the door, and opened it, feeling the shift from warm to cool air. Of course sitting in a room with no windows open for twelve hours would create some heat. He hadn’t realized, but the cool air felt nice on his skin, and he walked out into the hallway.

Rhett had gone out with Jessie earlier this morning, after their shoot. The only times he ever sees Rhett anymore are at the shoots. He hadn’t hung out with his best friend outside of work for three months. Link shakes his head as he walks, trying to drill into his own head that three months is nothing, he shouldn’t be whining. Rhett is his own person, but when you spend almost every single day together with someone, and then it abruptly stops, its not easy. Another disappointing shake of his head, no one relates to this, Link. You’re overreacting. 

Link was upset that he was upset. Did he have a right to be? He didn’t even really know, but he felt the way he felt and he couldn’t stop it from making his chest feel tight. Rhett told him where he was going, who he was with, and why. He wasn’t hiding anything from Link. The only problem is that when Link asked Rhett if he wanted to go on a Vacation with him early last month, Rhett said, “Sorry man, I actually have a trip planned with Jessie.” When Link asked him if he wanted to come over to watch a movie, Rhett said, “Sorry, man, I already saw that one with Jessie in theatres.” Totally fine. Link understood. When he asked if he wanted to stay later to work on ideas, Rhett said, “I gotta- with Jessie.” And link nodded, telling him to have a good time.

He expected it to last a few weeks, or a month, then maybe Jessie would realize that Rhett’s relationship with him was important too, and Rhett would be spending an equal or comparable amount of time with each of them. But it wasn't like that. Rhett put in no effort to divvy time. Link felt that chest tightness again. For the past month, he’s been short with Rhett. Even if Rhett tries to start a conversation with him, he either walks away, or ignores him. Link’s angry. He’s allowed to be angry. But this isn’t usually like him. He’s not usually petty, and especially not with Rhett, seeing as they’ve promised to talk to each other if they ever had feelings like this. Hell, does that still even stand now? It’s not like he’s actually talked to his friend in what feels like forever, why would it?

Link found himself in the kitchen of the studio, after walking for a while. Feeling curious, he padded over to the fridge, opening it to find some food in containers, some condiments, and a few packets of Capri Suns, to which he happily stole himself one. 

Taking a seat at on of the metal bar-stool chairs, link unpackaged his straw, and punctured the dedicated spot in the pouch. Taking a big sip, he swallowed and allowed his head to fall into his hand again, resting. Looking at nothing, really. Thinking about nothing. He felt calm for a moment, before the sound of a metal push door down the hallway sounded out loud, making Link jump. The adrenaline hit him like a truck and his nerves wen haywire. He thought about running back towards the office but the person was already almost to the kitchen before he could move a muscle.

Link braced himself. He wanted to pretend that it could be anyone else, but he’d know the sound of those footsteps anywhere. They were long, and heavy. He put his head down and took another sip of his Capri Sun.

“Ah- Oh- Link?” Rhett’s familiar deep voice didn’t surprise Link, but apparently Link surprised Rhett, because he sounded very confused. Link hadn’t looked up yet, but he heard the footsteps stop, and then start again, this time softer, and straight towards him. He clenched his eyes, and then rested with a sigh. Rhett’s going to want to talk. As he should, Link had been very obviously ignoring him for a while now.

“You’re here this late?” Rhett’s voice sounded concerned, and Link instinctively chuckled. He regretted it immediately, because he doesn’t want to fight with Rhett, but it’s just. Coming out of him. He doesn’t know what to do.

“What has been wrong with you recently?” The change in Rhett’s voice was very apparent, it quickly turned from concern to anger. 

“You’ve been being an ass-hole for the past like-”

“Yeah, I’m the ass-hole.” Link chuckled again, standing up abruptly from his bar-stool, which dragged across the ground loudly. The sound made him cringe, but he tried not to show it as he took steps back towards the way he came. “Why are you even here?” He stopped for a second, turning and finally catching Rhett’s eyes.

“I forgot my bag.” Rhett explained, but his eyes were scrunched, and his thick eyebrows were down-turned.

“Let me guess, Jessie’s waiting for you in the car?” Link looked back down the hallway that leads to their office.

“Of course she is.”

Link started walking back, “Better not keep her waiting.”

He made it halfway down the hallway before he heard Rhett’s heavy footsteps following behind him, “This is about her, right?” Rhett’s voice was loud, and it made Link’s heart hurt. They haven’t had a real fight since college. “I told you that I love her, Link.” 

“I know that.” Link waved his hand behind his head as he walked, shaking his head lightly.

“Then why are you angry?!” Rhett was yelling now, and Link’s legs stopped, not by his own accord, but if he took another step he might buckle. This wasn’t right. “You don’t own me. I don’t have to spend all my time with you.” Rhett caught up with him, standing just behind him. Link agreed with him.

“I’m not saying that you do. Can I go to the office in peace, please?” his voice was raising too, and he felt sick. 

“No. I want you to talk to me.” 

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Link snapped back.

“So what? Are you never gonna talk to me again?” His tone was incredulous. 

“I’m fine, Rhett. Do you wanna talk about the fucking weather?” Link turned and looked at the older man. He didn’t have to see him to know he was angry. But seeing him confirmed it.

Rhett cursed under his breath and turned his head to the side.

The office wasn’t far, and Link started walking again. This time, Rhett didn’t follow him, and after turning a few corners he was back where he started this whole day. The click of the lock as he locked the door behind him was louder than it usually was. And Link immediately rushed towards the couch to sit down. His head felt woozy, and he didn’t want this to happen. He was the one who initiated it though, he had no right to complain. But Rhett was the one who completely dropped him for a girl. It’s all fucking stupid and he just wishes that he could rewind time.

Link threw his head back against the couch and finally felt how tense all of his muscles were. The back of his eyes stung, he didn’t know if it was tears welling up or the pain of the screen still lingering. Either way he hated it, and he wanted it to stop. He wanted all of this to stop. But he knew it wasn’t the end.

It took only fifteen minutes of Link sitting on the couch before Rhett’s familiar knock rang out. He knew it was coming, subconsciously he was counting down the minutes, because Link knew everything about Rhett. He knew how he got angry, when he calmed down. Everything.

“What?” Link spoke loud enough for Rhett to hear.

“I just wanna talk.” Rhett replied, his voice sounded calmer, like Link knew it would.

What he was actually scared of is how he would respond to Rhett when he talked to him.

“We don’t need to talk. I’m fine.” Link lied through his teeth and he knew, Rhett knew. He wasn’t being discreet.  


“Yeah but I think we do, man.” Link could see the shadow of Rhett’s boots coming from under the door, and he squeezed his eyes again.

“Isn’t Jessie waiting for you?” Link said impatiently, wanting Rhett to go away.

“I just told her to drive home. It’s only us.” Link felt upset that Rhett felt the need to do that, but the part of his body that missed Rhett like nothing he’s ever missed before lit up, making Link visibly relax a little.

“Link. Please let me in.” Rhett’s voice ran through Link like a hardy beer. Warm and comforting. It felt like home more than Link wanted to admit right now. He felt constricted, like his legs wouldn’t let him move. And he didn’t want to move. He just wanted Rhett to go be with Jessie, and to let him get over it so that this could become their new normal. He was willing to try.

“Link.” Rhett’s voice hit him like a freight train, and Link let his head fall down, his back arched over as he thought about what he really wanted to do. If he thought any harder about it, he wouldn't get to see Rhett again tonight. His best friend. Who he misses.

Getting up abruptly, Link walked towards the door, looking at it for a second as if he could see through it before unlocking the lock, and turning the knob. Rhett was standing there, tall and looming like he always was. They didn’t make eye contact, Link simply stepped to the side and Rhett walked in. Link shut the door behind him, and tiredly walked back to the couch, sitting down again and looking down at the floor, his elbows leaning on his knees.

Rhett was standing in front of him, straight across from the couch. “Will you talk to me?” he asked, looking at Link. The lighting was dark but adequate, and Link could feel Rhett’s gaze, but could only see his boots.

“I-...” Link sighed loudly, and decided to speak, “I have nothing to say, you have the right to have a girlfriend Rhett, I’m just upset, I can’t tell you what to do, If you don’t want to hang out with me then don’t, it’s not my fault it makes me upset!” Link ranted, getting louder the farther he got, and his breath becoming ragged.

There was a silence that hung like a knife between them. Link felt completely uncomfortable and put on the spot. “Do you want me to tell you to stop being in love for me?” His tone was defeated, and tired.

“No, but you could have at least told me how you were feeling.” Rhett argued.

“You knew exactly what I was feeling.” Link scoffed, and looked up at Rhett from the couch as if he was challenging him to lie.

“I knew, but you never talked to me. We promised each other that we’d always talk.” Rhett explained, “Is that just thrown out the window whenever you want to be upset with me?” His arms gestured as he asked the question. 

Link didn’t answer, he just shook his head.

Rhett stepped closer, emphasizing. “Hunh?”  


Link felt his nerves fire up as he got angrier. Standing up, he took a step closer to Rhett, “I don’t want to be upset with you. I want you to be happy, and so I’m letting you do what you want, is that so fucking wrong?!” The confused inflection made Rhett’s lips twitch. Link stared at him, waiting for a response.

Rhett took one step closer to Link, getting into his space, “It’s wrong when you don’t take into account that our relationship-” Rhett almost finished before Links palms pushed on his chest, making him stumble back, and mumble out the rest of his sentence, “-also makes me happy.” 

“Shut up, you haven’t made any time for me!” Link screamed, feeling his anger well up past where he’s comfortable. 

He wasn’t ready when Rhett’s voice rang out deeper than he’d ever heard it, “Link.” The movement was abrupt, and it surprised Link as Rhett’s chest bumped his, pushing him backwards over the couch with force he’d never felt from Rhett. Not in anger. 

Link’s left leg found itself on the couch beneath him to catch himself, his arms holding the back of the seat and his head lightly resting on the back wall. Rhett's right knee was resting on the couch, holding him up as most of his weight was looming over the left side of Link. His forehead was resting on the wall beside Link’s head, and his deep breaths were lightly brushing the hairs on his nape.

The silence was even heavier than earlier. Rhett’s breath was making Link’s spine shiver, and the position was starting to hurt. But he didn’t want to move. He felt worried that he made Rhett too mad. That he fucked up. Too much.

Rhett’s breathing continued to get faster, and deeper, and Link was frozen. He jumped when he felt a hand encircle his wrist. He hadn’t heard Rhett move at all, and he didn’t know what to expect. When his hand was slowly brought towards Rhett’s chest, Link was perplexed, but he didn’t move to stop it. The older man placed his hand down, right over his heart, and Link’s nerves went off like fireworks – his own breathing picking up. Rhett’s heart was beating faster than Link’s ever felt before. So fast that Link felt upset... or worried. His brain couldn’t land on any one thought. He felt like he was in a haze.

“Link.” this time, Rhett’s voice faltered, and he sounded meek. Even so, Link could feel him let go of his wrist, which dropped back to Link’s side. Rhett’s body weight started to slowly lower and Link pulled his leg out from under him to sit properly, as Rhett put his left knee up on the side of Links hip, leaving him straddling his best friends lap. Not a word was spoken between them, only heavy breaths and the sound of clothing rubbing against each other.

Rhett’s eyes hadn’t lifted to Link’s at all, instead his forehead moved forward until it was resting on Link’s. They were both sweaty, and it wasn’t a great feeling but Link could feel the heat that Rhett was radiating all over. It was becoming overwhelming, and Link had no idea what was happening, or if he was supposed to say something. For as anxious as his brain was, he’d never felt so useless.

Link felt a light touch around his chest, he couldn’t see with Rhett’s face so close to his, but he felt movements he’d felt before. Rhett was unbuttoning his shirt. Link felt his body immediately get hotter, and his heartbeat was in his throat. 

“R-... Rhett?” Link’s voice cracked, and he had to clear his throat before he got it out, but Rhett didn’t say anything back, he just kept undoing Link’s buttons. Link felt his body tingling, and he let out a muffled “Fuck...” as he closed his eyes. Rhett finally finished all of his buttons and his big, calloused hand was running over Link’s chest, making Link squirm. When Rhett’s hand scratched over his nipple, the younger man’s head jerked forward, shoving Rhett’s back. He responded by moving it to the side, his mouth now right beside Link’s ear.

The hot breath tickling his neck pulled a small moan out of Link, which in return made Rhett scoot his body a little closer, their crotches almost on top of each other. Link’s dick twitched at the movement. Pulling the first coherent thought from his brain that he could, Link thought, what the fuck is happening right now? Where did this come from? Did he want this? He didn’t think he could answer any of the questions, but instead of understanding, Link decided to slide his hands onto the side of Rhett’s thighs, squeezing hard and leaning his head back to relish in the euphoric feeling running through his body. 

Rhett leaned forward with Link, and let his lips meet the soft skin of his neck, biting lightly when Link squeezed his thighs. Rhett’s hands pulled back from Link’s chest and went towards his own pants. He started undoing his belt, while sucking on Link’s skin. Pulling down his underwear, Rhett grabbed his hard dick, and pulled it out enough to be able to stroke himself. Link could feel his friend moving and lifted his head back up, stopping Rhett’s kisses. Seeing Rhett flustered, on top of him and with his dick in his hand made Link think that he was going to wake up from this insane dream any second.

Rhett had leaned back a little, and Link could finally see his entire body and face. 

“You too.” Rhett almost demanded, but it came out quiet and tentative, and it made Link’s hands wander to his jeans, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down. His hand reached his own dick, and he pulled it out like Rhett had, stroking it in time with Rhett’s movements. 

Link watched Rhett, watched him as he was looking at his own movements, his chest rising and falling in the dim light of the room. It was when Rhett’s eyes landed on what Link’s hand was doing, that Link felt awkward, and vulnerable. He let his strokes become a little faster, and watched as Rhett did the same. He could feel the taller man rocking on his lap as they jerked off together. His deep moans making Link feel hotter, move faster, and the little pit in his stomach was getting bigger by the second.

“Shit-...” Rhett’s words were a surprise, but they weren't unwelcome. “Close-...” Link could feel Rhett’s stomach tensing, and could see Rhett’s grip tightening. Rhett’s head abruptly hit Links right shoulder, and Link could feel the rest of his body relax a little.

“Yeah, come on.” Link muttered, he didn’t mean to say it out loud but it slipped. Rhett grunted at the words, his stokes losing their rhythm as the pleasure pumped through him, and Link could feel the stain of the hot liquid through his jeans. Rhett’s breathing was fast, and tired, and slowly started to calm as Link felt himself getting close. 

“Mmm.” Link groaned and leaned his head into Rhett’s shoulder, that was right in front of him, now replicating each other’s poses on opposite shoulders. He grappled onto the sleeve of his friends shirt as he went through the same motions Rhett did a minute earlier.

Their slowing breaths filled the warm air in the room and only made it hotter. None of them moved to say anything. Just a silence, Link couldn’t tell if it was comfortable or not but he wasn’t complaining right now, as the euphoria slowly faded from his body.

There was a few minutes of silence until their breathing had almost gone back to normal. Now the position was becoming painful.

Rhett’s voice was weak, but serious, “Will you drive me home?”

Link let a little smile cross his face, “Yeah-... Yeah, of course I will.”


End file.
